


How to say it...?

by WishStone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: As Kanji is trying to give his favourite birthday girl some attention, she in turn fights with demons of her self-image and her lacking ability to state what she would like of him.4/27 - Happy birthday, Naoto~





	How to say it...?

The problem, Naoto thought, was knowing what she wanted.

No, that wasn't quite it.

The problem rather was taking what she wanted.

...no, not that, either.

The _real_ problem right now, was not being able to _think_.

She finally submitted to her lovers’ skilled touches, and her mind blanked again. Feeling his tongue lash at her, she squirmed in their bed, her hands gripping into his hair passionately.

Kanji stopped, his breath coming in eager huffs as he turned to kiss her inner thigh. "You doin' okay up there?"

She mewled, unable to give a coherent response. Kanji enjoyed a bit of bedroom talk when they were intimate. Admittedly, while she had slowly gotten better at it, she still very much struggled in certain situations to properly follow through with replies or prompts. Out of breath and having been denied her own climax twice now, she twisted in their bed in dissent and tried to wrap her legs around his shoulders to quiet him. "Don't... don't stop... Kanji..."

Thankfully he did not tease this time and dove back into his work.

This alone had been a surprise. Part of the reason she would not frequently pleasure herself, was a lot of self-image, trapped against her own perceptions of sexuality.

It was _messy_. There were texture changes, and _slimy_ things, and undesirable scents, and no matter how much she would pay attention to washing before being intimate with him, she always felt somewhat disgusted by her own body and the embarrassing reactions it presented to stimuli.

Not that he seemed to mind. 'Eager to please' was the core definition of him in these situations. But no matter how often he claimed to love doing this, she always felt the underlying thread of anxiousness.

Sexuality, especially between partners who had been in a relationship that had been strong for a few years now (even surviving through bouts of long-distance yearning), was an expression of the desire to be with one another. It should be everything she longed for when with him. Nonetheless, her own darker image of her body often kept her away from full enjoyment. Not a new problem as such; she often found herself being very much distracted by her own thoughts while intimate. Be it work, or her own fears, or the outside forces that had worked on her over her formative years: simply letting go was not something that came easily to her.

He stopped and it took Naoto a few moments to even notice. As she tilted her head forward to look at him, she saw his eyes regard her with worry. "Yer not here at all, Naoto." His quiet, somewhat sad voice gave her pause. "Am I not doin' it right?"

"You are... most... adequate." Her breathing still heavy, she slowly untangled her hands from his hair and laid back; her eyes turning to the ceiling before she closed them with a frown.

Kanji crawled out form between her tangled legs and gently nudged her to one side, slipping behind his lover to spoon in. "Work on your mind?" he whispered softly.

"No... no, it isn't that..."

His arm reached around her and gently pulled her closer. He planted a few soft kisses along her spine and whispered, "Had a fight with Rise?"

"What? No, not at all. She left me a message in chat earlier; she would have called but she is in Europe right now."

She felt him snuggle her and slowly her body's tension melted away. His hand around her shoulder stayed with her, warm and gentle. It's thumb gently rubbed tiny circles and she felt him resume kissing her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Kanji-kun. I may simply not be in the mood."

He hummed behind her, nodding. "Issat all?" he whispered.

She lifted her head, unable of course to properlz turn to look at her lover. "What do you mean?"

He leaned higher up on his arm and twisted to look over her shoulder. "You... well... yer get weird when I wanna lick ya."

Reflexively she buried her face into her pillow, trying to hide the bright scarlet rising to her face. "Wh-What? Do not be absur-"

"But you are. Yer fine with touchin' me; yer fine with us sleepin' together; even say ya like ta ... well... with me..." It was his turn to trail off with a blush. He cleared his throat and resumed quietly, "So why can't I have some fun?"

Naoto paused and tried to turn to watch him more directly. "It is not that I wish to ... this is not about you."

"But... it is, right?"

She blinked. "How so?"

Kanji settled back behind her, and his fingers traced along her skin. "Because I wanna do this, duh. Because I like to feel your skin. Because I love how you smell. Because," he whispered, "I love how you _taste._ "

Naoto squirmed, moving her head t stare towards the door leading into the bedroom. "That is... very difficult to accept. I find the scent most displeasing; the taste cannot possibly be any better..."

He huffed again. "Oh yeah? Remember the first time ya went down on me?"

She pressed her lips together. As a matter of fact, she did recall, now that he asked her. The heady scent of his. She wanted to just nuzzle herself into him and soak; wanted to touch, wanted to feel. He had to pry her away from him, because she was about to... cause a sudden end to their time together, severely overstimulated. "Yes, I recall. But that was different."

"How so?"

"Your... the way you... What I mean to say is..." She huffed. "Your musk is enticing. It... it actually excites me," She mumbled, her face part-way into the pillow again. _By all gods, we have been sexually active for over three years, how can this still be such a difficult subject for me?_

Naoto felt him shift and Kanji pressed his hips into her. His excitement was still very much apparent. "Yeah. Same." Her breath caught as she felt him twist and bring down his hand to nudge her legs apart, sliding himself between her thighs. With a shuddering sigh, he pressed her leg down, trapping his shaft between her legs. Softly thrusting against her, his voice started to grow husky as he continued. "When I hear your sighs, just because I kiss ya, I feel like the most powerful man on earth, Naoto." She started to breathe harder as she felt him firm up between her legs again. "When I lick ya, an' I start ta feel yer gettin' wet," he murmured, stopping to kiss her shoulder for a few moments before he continued in a growl, "I get rock hard. Just thinkin' about it," his voice hitched and faltered, ending in a deliberate thrust forward. His hand trailed up her body now, fingertips questing forward, seeking along her stomach, up her ribs.

As he spoke, Naoto felt the uneasy mix of excitement and embarrassment she always felt when he started to be blunt about his desires. It was, if she was being frank with herself, exciting to hear him talk thus. She envied him for being able to express himself in this manner; secretly wished that she herself would have the bravery to talk in such fashion. It directly clashed with her desire to be polite, proper, somewhat reserved and mysterious, unreadable... but there was not much too be hidden when his hands curved over the swell of her breast and she felt his fingers eagerly find her nipple. Exhaling in a shudder, she closed her eyes as his hand softly squeezed her flesh; his fingers teasing her excited bud into a hard peak.

"An' now... I want you to tell me." His hips slowed and she was left with feeling the gentle throb of his shaft between her thighs.

She gasped as he tweaked at her nipple and breathed, "T-Tell you?"

Kanji leaned into her and gently bit her shoulder, growling teasingly. "Yes... I want you to tell me what would turn ya on. It's your birthday. And I am feeling ..." He trailed off and she shivered, waiting for him to continue. "Ah, yes. I am feeling quite romantically inquinated," he finished, making her burst into a tiny spell of laughter.

"Inclined," she whispered. He bit her harder and teased a moan from her lips. "Kanji... I can't... I could take the lead and-"

"-know what yer gettin', na, birthdays should come with surprises."

She mewled as he teased her with his hips gently resuming their pace. "Please don't make me say it..."

"What would you like?"

He pulled his hands away and she whined, grasping blindly behind herself, trying to grab his retreating hand. "Don't... don't stop... t-touching me..."

A gentle kiss landed on her ear and he whispered, "Touching... where?"

"My... my... Kanji, please don't..."

" _Where?_ "

"My breasts," she sighed, turning her face away once more. And almost at once moaning into the pillow, as his hands gently surrounded her. Kanji knew her body, possibly better than she did, and doing the right things to her was almost second nature to the young man. "…oh... Kanji....'

His hum sounded pleased as he gently toyed with her, peppering her shoulder with kisses. His hips resumed gently thrusting and she whimpered as she felt his physical reaction to their closeness. "Yer so sexy, Naoto..."

"You... you are... I..."

"Shh, that's okay, you don't hafta." He laughed gently, then tailed his upper hand along the curves of her body. "May I also touch more of you?"

Naoto nodded, her legs already shifting in anticipation.

"Say it... tell me you'd-"

"Please... touch me..." she whimpered gently, trying to gather her courage. "Kanji... all over..."

Her man slipped away from behind her, kissing her with a smile. "All over, no taking that back!"

Even as she protested, he slid back down between her legs, keeping eye contact with her. While she tried to shake her head, whispering 'no' again and again; he simply nodded, mouthing 'yes... oh yes...' back at her.

She finally wrapped both arms over her face, keening gently as she felt his lips planting rows of kisses up her thighs, switching left and right as he slowly returned himself to the very center of her frustration.

"Oh man," he rumbled, his breath puffing against her excited sex, "just seeing this..." He gently teased her legs further apart, shuddering as she was torn between fighting him and going along with his request. "It turns me on so much to know I excite ya..." She felt one of his hands leave her legs, the other one grasping her only harder.

When his lips found hers, Naoto cringed and her leg tensed up once again. She felt Kanji murmur, then his hands started to gently stroke her legs, without him moving away from her. Everything inside of her, her old worries about her body, the very much wrecked image she had as a teen of herself, the fears of rejection, especially in these moments - everything just gnawed at her and drove her to shutting down.

And then she felt him press against her legs and pushing himself forward; felt his tongue slide between her lips and felt his moan transfer from deep in his throat - right into her very core.

Before she even had time to collect herself from his reaction, she felt him pull back just a little, enough to address her. "This, Naoto... this turns me on so much. You can't tell me this isn't hot..." Not waiting for her answer, he drove back against her, lapping at her.

And this is when she noticed his movements. He seemed to gently rock himself against her in a slow, steady rhythm. Again... again... and again...

Intrigued, she relaxed the arms over her face and tilted her head forward to try and see what was happening.

Kanji was lapping at her; she saw only his jaw moving slowly. With closed eyes and one hand reflexively grasping her leg, she felt him purr. His free hand was clutching the bed sheets, and she thought it first it was to steady him, when finally, she noticed his feet.

Trying to find purchase against the tatami floor, he repeatedly pushed himself forward with his feet, falling back, only to push himself forward again. She noticed his hand was grasping the covers in the same wave-like rhythm his legs and toes seemed to provide. Intrigued, she leaned up further - which caught his attention.

"Mhm?" His tongue slowed, but even as he pulled away gently, she noticed his feet still pushing him forward and back gently.

Naoto frowned in confusion. "Wh... what are... are you doing?" Only now did she notice her elevated breathing. He was a wonderful lover, when she let him, and she could not deny that his attention to her did have a very direct effect; even if his enjoyment of the quite messy activity confused her.

"Doin'? Uh... I'm... I..." He blushed and wiggled his tongue at her.

She had to stifle a laugh. "Well, that is obvious... and... and appreciated," she added, flushing. "Your feet?"

"Oh..." His motion stopped and she started to grin. "Eer... you..." He coughed and turned his head, kissing her leg.

"Kanji?"

"Uhm... geez, Naoto, yer never noticed...?"

"Noticed what?"

"When ya let me... do this, okay? Well, it"s really turnin' me on. And, well..." He hung his head and laughed helplessly. "Oh gods, do I hafta explain?"

She smirked and crossed her legs against his back. "If you do, I may consider allowing you to continue."

Kanji's head snapped up and he grunted. "Okay. Deal?"

She leaned back on her elbows and laughed quietly. "Very well. _Deal_."

"Well, I'm ... 'm rubbin" myself, see?" He grinned in humiliation and pinched his eyes shut. "Oh man this is embarrassing..."

"You... pardon?"

He slowly opened his eyes and flashed her a different grin now. "I'm rubbing myself. Pushing my butt down and just rub myself while I taste you. I'm not lyin'; tasting you turns me on like crazy. So, when you let me do it, I need ta take care of some things. " His hands now went beside her hips and he gently pushed himself up.

Naoto's eyes widened as she slowly saw his errection trapped between the sheets and his body; curved up in a familiar manner towards his body. Her gaze flicked to him and she saw him trap his lip under his teeth as he resumed rocking. Her gaze traveled back down, spectating as his movements amplified his excitement.

"I mean it, Naoto. Doin' this... is so hot. If I could touch myself whenever I did this, I totally would. But I need to keep ya still so-"

"Do it," she suddenly whispered hoarsely.

"Do...what?" His hips stopped.

"If it... if I can excite you this much..." It was her turn to entrap her lip. "Don't stop till I finish, Kanji."

He let himself flop down and went right back between her legs.

As Naoto started to moan and keen at the feelings that flooded her, she stayed very aware of his slow rocking; aware of it as it sped up bit by bit. Knowing it was her that did this to him was a thrill she had before not experienced in this manner.

"Oh, Kanji... if I had known you... if I had understood you want..."

He murmured and pulled away from her, panting gently. "Gods, Naoto, this is-!" He did not even finish the sentence, as his own rocking pushed him back against her.

She closed her eyes and allowed her legs to fall open wider. _If I can accept that his is this eager in this... maybe I can learn to enjoy his enjoyment._

 

 


End file.
